Q's and D's for the Heart no Kuni no Alice crew
by Stara-chi
Summary: Please send in some Questions and dare's for the characters of Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. If you want to know what is the limits for the dare's and Questions just ask me.
1. Prologue

Stara-chi: Sorry for taking so long, but I have been busy and I got a review that said I had to change the format so it's not a script, otherwise I would be breaking the rules. So here is the Prologue revised.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hello, it's me again! Well that's if you have looked at any of my other stories, but anyway." says Stara-chi

"CHU~ SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEE!" a voice screems, from a man that wears a green cloak, has mouse ears and is now clinging onto Alice like she is his lifeline.

Alice sighs before asking, "What's happening now Pierce?"

"Th- the scary c- cat is after ME CHU~" replies Pierce with a shaking voice. Alice sighs again before evil laughing starts from no where.

"Hehehehehehehe"

"NO CHU~ IT'S THE SCARY C-C-CAT, HIDE ME CHU~!"

"Boris, stop scaring poor Pierce and come out please." Alice says to no direction inparticular.

A figure creeps slowly out of the shadows before saying, "Aww, you're no fun Alice."

"Anyway... as I was saying-" Stara-chi starts saying before getting interupted.

"CAN WE PLEASE SAY IT?" cry Dee and Dum who magically appear from nowhere.

"Fine, but only if Alice says okay as well." replies Stara-chi before going dissappearing.

"Please"

"Can"

"We"

"Say it"

"ONEE-CHAN" Dee and Dum say in sink before clinging to Alice, causing Pierce to run away and Boris to chase after him.

"Okay." Alice replies while a blush is starting to form on her face. Dee and Dum let go of her before saying,

"Yay! Thank-you Onee-chan!"

"Alright hurry up we don't have much longer." says Stara-chi reappearing again but this time she is holding a large sign.

Dee says, "PLEASE SEND IN QUESTIONS AND" before Dum says,

"DARE'S FOR THESE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS." Stara-chi holds up the sign, and it has written on it.

**- Alice**

**- Dee and Dum**

**- Boris**

**- Pierce**

**- Blood**

**- Elliot**

**- Ace**

**- Vivaldi**

- **Julius**

**- ****Mary Gowland**

**- ****Nightmare**

**- ****Gray**

******- White Joker**

******- Black Joker**

******-Peter**

******If there is any characters I missed please tell me, or if there is a side character you want me to bring in for a chapter then just ask.**

"Please, send me some Questions or dares!" Says Stara-chi, before Alice says,

"I have a bad feeling something is going to happen" she sighs before continuing, "Owell."

"Bye, see you next time!" Stara-chi says.

* * *

Stara-chi: Alright I'll start on Chapter One today and try to get it up today or tomorrow! Also if anyone is interested in being a Beta Reader for this story please do tell me!


	2. Chapter One: The questions & dares begin

Stara-chi: Hello readers how are you all today, hope you are good! Now who should I get to do the disclaimer? Hmm… I choose Boris!

Boris: Stara-chi does not own HNKNA

Stara-chi: Like so many others though I wish I did. *sighs* Anyway here's your reward Boris *Hands Boris a Fish*

Boris: Nyaa~ *Takes fish and runs off*

Stara-chi: I honestly didn't expect that anyway just to let you know I will be referring myself just with Stara instead of Stara-chi. Now on to the Chapter.

* * *

"Alright let's see the first set of questions is" says Stara before a sign pops out of nowhere, "This will happen a lot just to let you know." Says Stara before words appear on the sign, "It reads…"

**...**

**...**

**Questions:**

**1: Why does Alice hate Peter? He's just showing that he loves and cares so much about her.**

**2: Isn't White Joker the bad guy and Black Joker the good guy? I mean, just because black Jokers swears doesn't mean that he's bad. I'm pretty sure that white is the uber-evil one here.**

**Dares:**

**1: Elliot, I dare you to kiss Blood (referring to the stupid Mafioso, so no way out of it) on the mouth.**

**2: Gowland. I dare you to make this super awesome new ride and make Julius ride it. (Got to be a rollercoaster)**

**From Blakku**

**...**

**...**

"Hmm… Alice if you will please answer the question." Stara says to Alice.

"Well… I don't hate Peter it's just he comes on too strong, acts like he's my personal stalker, and doesn't give me my own space with him trying to hug me all the time. Also the way he shows affection for me is a little creepy." Alice finishes speaking, and Peter is off somewhere being glooming in a corner while thinking ways to get Alice to like him.

"… let's just move on before I add any more to Alice's list of reasons." Says Stara before yelling, "BLACK, WHITE GET YOUR BUTS IN HERE!"

"GODDAMIT SHUT IT UP WOMAN!" shouts a man's voice before Black comes through a door with White following after.

"Good day Alice, Stara. How are you today?" Smiles White as Black swears under his breath.

"Hi White, I'm doing well so far." Alice replies back smiling.

"I'm good, but you two have got a question." Says Stara, shooting a dark glare at Black before saying, "No swearing, I'm keeping this fic T rated!" Black shuts up and glares at Stara.

"How mean Blakku, how could I be uber-evil when I run a circus?" Questions White smiling innocently.

"Heh, why should I have to answer some f***ing question when I don't want to." Says Black as he walks out the door. (A/N: Question does anyone want me to not block out swears? Or should I keep blocking them?)

Stara sighs before saying, "I don't think you're going to get an answer out of them Blakku, but I'm pretty sure White is just as evil as Black is. He just… hides it more, unlike Black who makes it his duty to swear in every sentence he says."

"How mean Stara. Have you got any fours?" says White who is sitting down on one side of a table with Alice sitting on the other side, cards are neatly arrange on the table. Alice grumbles before handing a card over to him.

"I'm just going to ignore you two at the moment, and move on to the dares. Oh, this is gonna be fun, ELLIOT GET IN HERE!" says Stara shouting at the end. After a few minutes Elliot comes through the door.

"Hi Alice, why did I get called?" he asks Alice, who raises her hand and points to the sign then goes back to concentrating on the cards in her hand. Sweat drops down both Stara and Elliot's cheeks.

"I don't think you're going to get an answer from her, anyway I'll go get Blood while you read what you have to do." Stara says before leaving Elliot to stare at the sign, after a few seconds his eyes went wide and his soul left his body.

"Elliot, I got Blood are you rea-" started Stara coming back into the room and pausing upon seeing Elliot's soulless body, "Hey Elliot get up!" she continues speaking, and starts poking Elliot's body. After a few more seconds Stara now annoyed grabs Elliot's soul floating in the air and shoves it back into his body, (through his mouth) just as Blood comes into the room.

"E-l-l-i-o-t, get up and do the frigging dare, after all I Blood went to all the trouble to come, you wouldn't want to be rude now would you." Glares Stara at Elliot who is waking up, before saying, "Fine, if you won't get up I'll make you." And grabbing the Hare by his shoulders to help him stand, before shoving him in the unprepared, Blood's direction.

A smacking sound was heard, right before the two fell over with their lips connected. Both Blood and Elliot went pale white before hurrying to get up and run out of the room.

"There we go they did it!" cried Stara clapping, "Now for the last one." She said before picking up a cellphone. After a few minutes she finished talking to whoever was on the other end. "The ride should be done before the end of the chapter, so it will appear last."

"Now, for the next set of questions and dares." Says Stara before the sign's words change.

**...**

**...**

**Questions:**

**1 Blood Why are you such a b*** to Alice? And which one would you rather tongue Elliot or Glowland?**

**Dares:**

**1 I dare Boris to kiss Pierce on the cheek and say "I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?"**

**2 Ace, honey, flirt with Mr. Julius for me, and I'll reward you greatly**

**3 Last one (for now), I DARE THE ALMIGHTY PETER-SAMA TO B*** SLAP BLACK JOKER AND SAY "YOUR A** IS MINE!"**

**From Vine **

**...**

**...**

"Alright, BLOOD GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" shouts Stara, a few minutes pass before she says, "I don't think he's going to come, he's probably still washing his mouth out. But my guess is Elliot. Oh, I like your first dare! BORIS, PIERCE PLEASE COME HERE!"

"AH, THE CAT IS CHASING ME CHU~" cries Pierce running into the room with Boris hot on his tail.

"Oi, Boris you have a dare, read it then do it." Says Stara, pointing to the sign.

"… Do I really have to do that?" asks Boris, scratching his right cheek.

"Yes! You do! Now hurry up and do it!" replies Stara before saying, "I made Elliot kiss Blood earlier when he didn't want to do it, so there's no chance you're getting out of this."

"Whoa, the Hare is going to die for that you know." Exclaims Boris.

"Don't try to change the topic it's not going to work!" says Stara before, "Now hurry up!"

"Fine…" Boris replies before going up to Pierce who is hidden in a corner, a quickly as he can he kisses his cheek then says, "I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?" only to finish just in time for Pierce to scream,

"NO CHU~ HE'S TASTING ME CHU~" before running out of the room, thus again followed by Boris.

"That didn't go as thought but still, lol." Says Stara, "Now the second dare from Vine, for this one I can't get Julius here simply because he has been tied up so he can't get away from the ride he is to get on later. But still, ACE! THERE'S A DARE IN HERE FOR YOU!"

1.2.3. CRASH! A hole is formed in the roof with the ruble falling down, after all the ruble has fallen someone jumps through the hole and into the room.

"Ace, WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE A HOLE IN MY CEILING!" screams Stara, while hitting him on the head with one of the bigger bits of ruble.

"Ouch! Hahaha, Alice, Stara is mean!" Ace says ignoring Stara's question. (Note: Alice and White's card game is over but White has already left to arrange performances at the circus.)

Stara sighs before she says, "Ace just go and finish your dare, I don't need to get a headache from you today."

"Okay." Ace says before going off. Stara turns to Alice and asks,

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"I feel sorry for Julius." Alice replies, right before a smirking Knight comes through the ceiling again, causing one of Stara's veins to pop.

"Ace, what did you do to Julius?" Alice is the first one to ask.

Ace's smiles innocently before saying, "All I did was flirt with him Alice~ Or did you expect something else? Or maybe you are jealous."

"N-no! I jus-t, Urgh! Just forget it! Your perverted Knight!" Alice replies.

"I kinda want to know what he did, but then again I don't at the same time. So Ace what exactly did you do? Like what actions did you do?" asks Stara. Ace's smile gets bigger.

"Well, I-" he starts but is interrupted by Stara saying, "I don't think I want to know!"

"Haha, all I was going to say is that I hugged him!" laughed Ace.

"Urgh, annoying go wonder somewhere would you." Stara says and starts pushing Ace towards the door.

"But what about my re-" he says before the door is slammed in his face and locked.

"Now let's see the last one is-," Stara says before breaking down into a laughing fit, "Oh God, this is good, PETER COME HERE NOW, BLACK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Alice quickly flees the room before Peter and Black arrive.

"What now B**ch?" questions Black glaring at the sign, "OH, F**K NO, I'm not letting this pedo-rabbit touch me."

"Oh yes." Stara smiles evilly. "Peter if you will."

"No, I don't want the vile vermin's ass. I want to know where my Alice is?" says Peter with a foul look at first then going into dream mode.

"Do it and I'll tell you which direction Alice ran." Says Stara.

"Fine, but only for my Alice!" Peter exclaims before going up to Black who is tied and gagged with some ropes, courtesy of Stara.

Slap, "Your ass is mine." Says Peter before backing away quickly and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his hands. "Which direction did Alice go?"

"That way." Stara points and off Peter goes, while yelling some about coming, love, there soon.

"That's it for Vine's question and dares now on to the next set from Night-Shadow56" says Stara as the sign changes yet again.

**...**

**...**

**Questions:**

**Dee and Dum are you always together? And do you ever fight? (Other than about Alice)**

**Dares:**

**I dare black joker to not swear for as long as Alice wants.**

**From Night-Shadow56**

**...**

**...**

"DEE, DUM PLEASE COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" shouts Stara.

"What is it? Asks the red; and blue twins upon entry into the room.

"You have a question to answer, see it's up on the sign." replies Stara.

"Where always together because we're twins!" says Dum,

"Fight! No we never fight only play with our treasures! Besides Alice Onee-chan loves us both! She just can't decide which she loves more!" says Dee before they both say,

"Does anyone want to play with us?"

"No, I'm fine but maybe you can go find someone else, somewhere else who wants to play with you." Says Stara, the twins nod at the idea and run off.

"The next one is for Black not to swear as long as Alice wants. I bet Alice will say forever but sorry that's not possible in this fic, I have a rule that this type of thing can only last for one or two chapters or more if the reviewer asks. Starting next chapter his punishment will start! Now the next set of questions and Dares." signs words change again.

**...**

**...**

**Dare:**

**I dare Peirce to kiss Boris on the cheek.**

**From pasty face**

**...**

**...**

"Oh, we had Boris kiss Peirce on the cheek earlier and now we get a reverse! Let me just get them, PEIRCE, BORIS PLEASE COME HERE!" says Stara.

"What is it Chu~ AH THE CAT IS BEHIND ME CHU~ HIDE ME!" panics Peirce who runs behind Stara.

"What's happening this time?" ask Boris coming into the room.

"Peirce has just received a dare to kiss you on the cheek. So no scaring him! Now Peirce the cat won't hurt you, you'll be fine." Stara reassures the frightened mouse.

"F-fine Chu~" he squeaks before kissing Boris on the cheek as fast as he can then running as far away as he can.

"You gonna chase him?" Stara asks Boris,

"Nah, I'm gonna go take a nap." he replies before walking off.

"See ya then, now the next set of questions and dares" the words on the sign change yet again.

**...**

**...**

**Questions:**

**Gowland! How long does it take for you to build a roller coaster?**

**Vivaldi, why do you speak in third person?**

**The infamous Blood Dupre, are you secretly addicted to black tea?**

**Alice! You HAVE to answer this, your sister stole your boyfriend the one you loved, I would be mad as- AHEM! She stole your man, are you at least irritated by that?**

**Dares:**

**Boris you might get mad, but hey *shrugs shoulders* Pierce kiss Alice on the lips!**

**Nightmare! Guess who has a check up with a doctor? You do!**

**Alice I dare you to confiscate Jokers whip try not to get hit though *thumbs up***

**From Thief In The Abyss**

**...**

**...**

"Well Gowland is off busy working on building one now and it should be done before the end of the chapter, so not to long is the answer for your first question. VIVALDI, BLOOD, ALICE, BORIS, PIERCE, NIGHTMARE COME HERE!"

"We have arrived what is it that, you want of us?" is Vivaldi's greeting upon arriving, next to arrive is Blood, Alice, Pierce, Nightmare and then Boris who says,

"Haa... What is it? I was taking a nap." upon arrival.

"More questions and dares! What else could it be." replies Stara, "Now answer in the order that your question or dare is shown on the sign, first up Vivaldi."

"We speak in third person because we do not like being selfish by saying I all the time. Unlike Men who are simply too selfish, We are kind." is Vivaldi's answer,

"Okay, Blood your turn!" says Stara trying to fight the urge to face palm herself.

"I do enjoy Black tea, it's flavour is marvellous but I am not addicted to it. Unlike the Lady's want to go around suduci-" his sentence is cut short my Stara punching him unconscious,

"T RATED, You BASTARD!" she yells kicking him repeatedly.

"We are disappointed, but this shows how vulgar men can be. Our cute Alice is merely trying to be nice." Vivaldi says before she continues with, "We must take our leave now, Alice and Stara, join Us for tea some time." then she leaves.

"Bye, Vivaldi!" says Alice before beginning to respond to her question, "At first I was angry, but he always loved Onee-chan even though it upsets me I can't do anything to change his feelings. But I'm over him now so..."

"You sure you don't want me to hit him where it hurts?" asks Stara, all the males in the room back away.

"N-No... it's fine. Who's turn is it now!" Alice hurriedly says.

"The Mouse's, why do I have to be here again? I don't wanna have to watch the stupid mouse do that!" an angered Boris hissed, Alice looked at the board curious to what Pierce had to do then started blushing, Stara simply smiled.

"Cause you had to know what he was doing, silly Cat!" Stara says with an evil smirk, "Pierce! Come and do your dare!"

"But-but CHU!"

"Stupid MOUSE! Don't be a wimp, come and do the dare quickly or I. Will. Eat. You!" hissed Boris, pushing Peirce towards Alice.

"C-chu! But Alice!" Peirce managed to squeak out.

"I-It's alright Peirce, it's only for a dare... So just hurry up and do it." Alice smiled nervously, "Here I'll close my eyes."

...

...

...

"Hurry up PEIRCE!" Stara says giving the poor mouse a dare that if looks could kill he be dead. The mouse nodded nervously and forced his lips forward to meet the foreigner's, well aware of the glare that the Cheshire Cat was sending him. The kiss only lasted five seconds before the mouse ran for his life, followed by an angry Boris.

"CUTE!" squealed Stara for a brief moment, "Now Nightmare, sorry to say this but you have a doctor's appointment! To attend"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Alice save me!" cried the incubus, hiding as best he could behind the girl.

"Ah, Nightmare..." Alice started, but was cut off as Grey slammed the door open and started to drag his screaming boss to his appointment,

"If you excuse us, we'll be on our way." was the only sentence that came out of his mouth as he continued to drag his boss away, screams of,

"NOOOOOOOOO!" could be heard until the pair was ten metres away from the room.

"Alright moving on! Alice go steal the Jokers whips!" Stara says, "GOOD LUCK!" she shouts as Alice leaves the room grumbling something about, why, no fair and stupid game.

"Now, it's nearly the end of the chapter so..." Tv screen pops up out of nowhere. On the screen it shows Gowland tying Julius to a roller-coaster cart in case he tries to run.

"I call this the Merry, drop loop-te-doop (Note: Only name I could think of.) Please enjoy the ride." Gowland says before the ride starts.

-Censored viewing-

"URGH, How many times can a person vomit? I think I'm gonna be sick. Hope to see you all next time!" says Stara rushing to the nearest bathroom.

...

...

* * *

Word count: 3,458 without the starting bit.

Stara-chi: How was it? I haven't written anything up for long so I'm worried if it's bad. If any character is OCC please tell me but keep in mind that I only have limited knowledge of certain characters since I have only read the manga.

Alice: This is going to get a lot worse for me isn't it.

Stara-chi: You know it! Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes! Oh and I have received a question if I will add OC's that you make up in this, the answer is yes I can but one chapter so more than one can get a turn. Also instead of me just making your OC's responses up I will do something like send you the script and you reply back to me with what you want your character to say. Bye for now!


End file.
